


Candles Burning Low

by shesbreathless



Series: 12 days of schmico [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, I love this one lmao, Ice Cream, M/M, the heating is broken but not in the way you'd expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: It turns out that the heating is stuck on the highest setting and the repairman can’t come until tomorrow.





	Candles Burning Low

The wind is howling outside, the window rattling every once in a while, and there’s only some light coming in, unable to fully break through the thick layer of snow.

Levi is sprawled on Nico’s couch, limbs spread apart as far from each other as he can, and he’s sweating profusely.

They had woken up on their miraculously concurring day off both gasping for air, immediately throwing the covers on the ground, because the whole room was so hot they couldn’t breathe.

Nico had gotten up to check on the heating and Levi had tried cracking all the windows open, but when the snow started coming in along with the cold air, he had to give up and just resign himself to sweating all day.

It turns out that the heating is stuck on the highest setting and the repairman can’t come until tomorrow.

So here he is, lying with his eyes closed on this couch, lazily eating his way through a tub of chocolate ice cream. He’s not proud of it, but it’s working in refreshing him.

“Do you want some vanilla?” he hears Nico’s voice coming closer.

He cracks one eye open and almost chokes on the spoon in his mouth.

Nico is just standing there, holding another tub of ice cream, completely naked. He has sweat glistening on his chest, and he’s leaning his weight on one side, hip cocked and leg extended in front of him.

He looks like a marble statue. Levi is still choking.

“Careful,” Nico warns, smiling knowingly.

Levi glares at him through the coughing, setting the ice cream to the side before he drops it to the ground. He’s blushing furiously for more than just the heating being too high.

“See something you like?” Nico teases after a while of Levi just staring at him.

“Yeah, that ice cream looks pretty good,” Levi goes for a casual tone, but he just ends up sounding strained.

Nico picks up the spoon in the tub and brings it to his own lips. He makes a show of licking the spoon clean, all while staring Levi straight in the eye.

He takes one step closer and Levi sits up, sweat starting to pool on his temples and over his collarbones. Nico sets the tub with the spoon in it on the coffee table and props one knee on the couch.

Levi looks up from his thighs, over his groin, along his abs, higher and higher until he finally meets Nico’s eyes. He licks his lips and reaches out to hold his hips.

Nico comes easily, straddling Levi’s lap and settling down with a happy smile on his face.

“You’re absolutely shameless,” Levi comments, but he’s smiling as well.

He presses on the back of his neck so that Nico leans down and meets him for a kiss. His lips are still cold from the ice cream, and it feels like heaven on Levi’s overheated skin.

Levi pushes on Nico’s shoulders to make him lie down on the couch, sitting between his legs. He hovers so that he’s not touching him, content to just look at him. He’s a work of art.

He slowly leans down. Nico closes his eyes and puckers his lips. Levi brushes a kiss over his mouth, exhaling through his nose, the flow of air rustling Nico’s hair.

Suddenly, he sits back with the tub of ice cream in his hand, happily shovelling a spoonful of it in his mouth. Nico gapes at him.

Levi smiles at him and offers him the spoon. Nico laughs at him, shaking his head, but accepts the offer. They’ll continue when they’re not melting like snowmen in the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> In the 'Carlotta is freezing' chronicles, this one is to feel the warmth I wish was there. And also to picture Nico shamelessly walking around naked, because he can. Hope you enjoy it lmao
> 
> If you did, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
